Death of Harry Kalas
Legendary Philadelphia Phillies Hall of Fame broadcaster Harry Kalas died of a heart attack on April 13, 2009, in Washington, D.C.7 He had collapsed in the Nationals Park press box at approximately 12:30 pm, several hours before the Washington Nationals' home opener against the Philadelphia Phillies. Kalas was rushed to George Washington University Hospital where he was pronounced dead at 1:20 pm EDT.8 "We lost Harry today," David Montgomery, the team president, said. "We lost our voice."8 Before the game began, Kalas's death was announced to the crowd, his picture was displayed on the scoreboard, and the stadium observed a minute of silence. The Phillies went on to win the game, 9–8. The Phillies saluted Kalas by placing a picture of him in their dugout during the game. Center fielder Shane Victorino also saluted Kalas after hitting a solo home run by pointing up to the press box where Kalas would have called the game.9 Phillies fans created a makeshift memorial at the Mike Schmidt statue outside of Citizens Bank Park shortly after Kalas' death was announced. Kalas suffered from atherosclerosis and hypertension in his later years.10 He had been complaining of breathing problems in the weeks before his death, but they did not seem to affect his announcing abilities; he had called the Phillies/Rockies game the day before.11 Kalas was in his 39th season with the Phillies. Though the Phillies were scheduled to visit the White House on April 14 to celebrate their 2008 world championship, the day was set aside to remember Kalas.8 On Saturday, April 18, 2009, Kalas became the fourth person ever to lie in repose inside a ballpark, after Babe Ruth, Jack Buck, and Miller Huggins, when his casket was displayed behind home plate and fans were encouraged to pay their respects at Citizens Bank Park. Kalas' casket was passed along friends, broadcast partners, and the entire Phillies roster, before he was placed in a hearse which lead him out of Citizens Bank Park one final time. After leaving the ballpark, Kalas was laid to rest in a private service at Philadelphia's historic Laurel Hill Cemetery. His gravesite is situated on a scenic bluff above the Schuylkill River, overlooking the city he so loved. The top of the first inning was broadcast without any announcers. The Philadelphia Phillies will honor Kalas for the remainder of the 2009 season with a round black "HK" patches over the heart on all player, coach, and manager jerseys. Additionally, Kalas's famous "Outta Here!" call will be played in Citizens Bank Park after every home run made by the Phillies and a billboard featuring a microphone and the words "HK 1936–2009" is displayed on the outfield wall. The Phillies TV broadcast booth was renamed "The Harry Kalas Broadcast Booth" (which is situated next to the Phillies Radio booth, named "The Richie 'Whitey' Ashburn Broadcast Booth"). Both booths will be draped in black. Replicas of his autograph ("Harry Kalas HOF 2002") were painted on the field at Citizens Bank Park in foul ground along the baselines near the coaches' boxes just beyond first and third bases for the first home series after Kalas' death.